psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
CUSTODY BATTLE!
CUSTODY BATTLE! is a vlog and the first part finale of SURVIVAL SERIES 2, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 15, 2016. Plot Taking place the following morning after Larry Abraham freaks out over the destruction of The Wingless Eagle, BREAKING POINT!Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer Jesse Ridgway attempts to calm down his uncle as he continues to rant about his RV being destroyed, blaming Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Melissa Stahlberger for the events. No matter what Jesse says to Larry, or what piece of advice he tries to give him, Larry responds with an indignant rebuttal (e.g. "What do you mean, you're right there with me!?", "You don't have any idea how I'm feeling right now!", "What do you mean, calm down!!?). It seemed as if Uncle Larry was no longer on Jesse's side, and may have even lost some respect for Jesse. During this time, Larry questions the use of Zachary Cornatzer filming him. Mid-conversation, Jeff Sr. arrives and orders Jesse to pack up and go home with him. Larry defends Jesse and he and Jeff Sr. begin to argue, with each one's statement angering the other. Larry berates Jeff Sr. for coming to his house and accuses him of what happened to his trailer. Jeff Sr. replies he did it because Melissa gave him permission and Jesse didn't have the permission to stay there. Larry says that's not true and that he and Jesse did have permission. Jeff Sr. tells him that it was in fact Georgie Stahlberger and not his parents, who said they could put the trailer in their woods. Jeff Sr. then remarks that he destroys Jesse's things to teach him a lesson. Larry argues that destroying the trailer or any of his possessions does not teach him anything, it only hurts him, but Jeff Sr. disagrees. He then questions Larry about the way he parents and teaches Jesse. Larry answers that he tells Jesse what's right and wrong, but he also shows him love and respect, something Jeff Sr. should be showing. Jeff Sr. denies that he's wrong and says that he has shown Jesse love and respect. Larry calls him out for his denial and explains that Jesse wouldn't have run away from him everytime if Jeff Sr. did show it. Larry then adds that Jesse always comes to him for help whenever Jeff Sr. hurts him. He accuses Jeff Sr. of being disrespectful, a psychopath, a hypocrite, a relentless dictator, and a selfish father. Jeff Sr. refuses to accept it and accuses Larry of coddling (what he calls protecting) Jesse, not breaking him, telling him what he wants to hear, and that his son, Tom Abraham, doesn't come out and see him much. Larry resents Jeff Sr.'s statement and says his son does come out and see him, but he doesn't run away from him like Jesse runs away from his father. All because Larry doesn't mistreat Tom like Jeff Sr. mistreats Jesse. Larry tells Jeff Sr. to let Jesse go and let him live his life by doing what he loves, but Jeff Sr. refuses. He then adds that Jeff Sr. is the reason his family has been torn apart. Jeff Sr. denies it again and says he has shown love and respect. Larry questions him about when was the last time he showed it to Jesse. As Larry tells Jeff Sr. he does not show it, Jeff Sr. gets enraged at the lecture and shoves Larry against a wall, grabbing him by the throat, and questioning angrily about who Larry is to tell him how to raise his son. Despite Larry challenging Jeff Sr. to hit him, Jeff Sr. hesitates. Jeff Sr. then orders Jesse to pack his things and leave with him. As a hesitant Jesse reluctantly packs up, Larry tells him he doesn't have to leave. Jeff Sr. coldly silences Larry and reminds him that he is Jesse's father and not Larry. As both Jesse and Jeff Sr. leave, Larry tells Jeff Sr. to watch his back, to which Jeff Sr. replies he can try. Jesse then follows his father back to the Ridgway Residence. Characters * Jesse Ridgway * Zachary Cornatzer * Larry Abraham * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. * Tom Abraham (Mentioned) Victims Locations * The Abraham Household Trivia * This marks the second time in a McJuggerNuggets video where Larry is seen without his hat, the first one being ''ONE LAST TIME!''. * This is one of the very few times were Jeffrey Sr. has gotten physicaly violent with someone else. References Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:Story Arc Finales